


【佑灰】劳斯莱斯 番外

by Vennchaokuder



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, wonhui - Fandom, 佑灰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennchaokuder/pseuds/Vennchaokuder





	【佑灰】劳斯莱斯 番外

全圆佑真是坏极了。

文俊辉想，早知道全圆佑在床上这么能折腾就不和他谈恋爱了，翻来覆去折腾好几个姿势不说，还不许他自己射，偏要把人逼得哭爹喊娘被顶在床铺里几乎失禁才放过他。做一次爱像打一次仗，文俊辉次次都是死里逃生，苟延残喘。

他觉得不能轻易原谅全圆佑，怎么样也得禁欲一个月才行，但是最后忍不住的还是他，毕竟累是累，全圆佑技术是真的好，他生一个星期的闷气就忍不住又去找全圆佑，洗的香喷喷的赖在床铺里冲男朋友撒娇。  
“不嘛，今天好冷要和你睡。”

结果当然是又打了一次仗。

全圆佑手摸上来的时候他就觉得舒服，奇怪他的敏感点好像长在全圆佑手上，摸哪里他都觉得爽，从胸口开始一点点揉，腰线，小腹，臀侧，然后被人掐着脖子吻进去，仰躺的姿势让他不由自主吞全圆佑的口水，那个人的舌头还不老实，扫过齿列、上颚，然后紧紧地缠上他的舌头。  
全圆佑一定是练家子，文俊辉认证，他可以十秒钟内用舌头打樱桃梗。

亲的嘴唇都肿了才被放过，文俊辉喘气的间隙，全圆佑就一点点吻下去，锁骨被含了一会，胸口就被咬住了。全圆佑力气下得重，文俊辉被激的半边身子都挺起来。他对着红点又舔又咬，文俊辉只觉得奇妙的感觉从胸口密密麻麻的蔓延开，忍不住就喉咙里轻轻哼出声。  
“这么快就忍不住了？”全圆佑抬起头来，沙哑的声音里带着戏谑，“才一个星期，就这么想我？”

文俊辉又要生气了，嘟着嘴说，“才没有，我是怕你憋不住了，才来安慰你的！”  
全圆佑挑着眉说，“是吗？那你来帮帮我呀。”

说着翻身躺在一边，打开双臂示意文俊辉拿出点诚意来。文俊辉也不含糊，爬起来跨上全圆佑的腰俯下身子就亲上去，“让你看看我的厉害。”

猫咪凶巴巴的啃上全圆佑的下巴，圆嘟嘟的嘴唇带着一路湿吻，亲到耳后还要咬一咬耳垂，自作聪明的吹一口气问，“舒服吗？”怎么会不舒服，全圆佑下面早就硬了，鼓鼓囊囊一大团塞在内裤里，隔着布料贴在文俊辉柔软的臀肉上。文俊辉也兴奋，骑在全圆佑小腹上轻轻摆着胯，热乎乎的东西收在裤子里贴的全圆佑的肚皮磨蹭。

全圆佑一把握住了文俊辉的下面，隔着宽松的睡裤捏了几把就发现这人没穿内裤。再揉几下文俊辉就受不住了，整个人贴在全圆佑身上，下面的东西硬的要跳出来。“你、你怎么耍赖！说好、我来的！”  
全圆佑侧过身去，两个人脸对脸躺在一起，他引着文俊辉的手贴到自己的下面，“那你也摸摸我。”

两个人面对面给对方手活。  
全圆佑的手从宽松的裤腰里伸到文俊辉里面，肉贴肉的撸了几把，文俊辉呼吸也乱了，手上也乱了，只会隔着内裤上上下下的触碰。全圆佑再从头到脚的用力撸两下，感觉文俊辉的前面就开始流出粘液，他花样多，贴着边缘来回磨蹭，指尖在小口里戳刺，文俊辉就彻底放弃，两手搭在全圆佑肩上只会哆嗦。  
“你、呼你慢点，哼……”  
当然不会慢点，全圆佑两只手都伸进去揉搓，上面叼住他的嘴唇开始活动，文俊辉被激得在床铺上扑腾，两条腿紧紧夹着全圆佑的手，喉咙里嗯嗯啊啊的哼出声来。  
“小家伙，不许射，”全圆佑捏捏文俊辉的屁股，“我都还没进去，摸两下就射了？”

文俊辉眼角红彤彤的说，“圆佑嗯、想射……求你……”

求饶的结果是被人扒了裤子按在床上。后面居然已经湿了。对于自己后面会流水这件事，让文俊辉看一百部小黄片他也不敢想，但事实就是全圆佑挑着润滑剂把手指顶进来的时候，后面已经黏黏糊糊的不像样子，全圆佑手指进去一点文俊辉就觉得受不了，太紧了，一点点动静都被无限放大。  
“这里吗？还是这里？”  
全圆佑手指在里面按来按去，文俊辉连一句话也说不出来。他碰那里他都爽，前面抵着床单流了一片透明粘液，偏偏那人不死心要找一个不一样的位置，贴着内壁哪里都按一遍，“你为什么敏感点这么多？”  
他怎么会知道，他快被全圆佑用手指玩后面玩到高潮了，死死咬着牙才没有射出来。没有全圆佑允许他可不敢轻易射，至少上一次的后果是半小时不许高潮的骑乘，被放下来时他连大腿根都在痉挛。“听说这样一直刺激后面可以引发干性高潮，不射出来的那种，”全圆佑又塞了一根手指进去，“想试试吗？”

试个屁。

他也发不出抗议的声音，因为全圆佑把他翻过来，拉着他的手引导自己身上说，“给我舔湿，我好干你。”他乖巧的爬过去给人脱内裤。舔湿什么的当然是不存在的，全圆佑下面早就粘乎乎的，染得白色的布料都有一点透明，隔着薄薄的一层都能看得出来里面沉甸甸的体积感，还有格外明显的饱满圆润的头部。他伸出手去把裤子脱了，里面的家伙就跳出来，滚烫火热的一条，擦着他的脸颊弹立起来，浓郁的男性气息熏得他想流泪。  
全圆佑等不及，按着他的脑袋往胯上压，文俊辉就顺从的俯下身子，柔软的脸颊贴着青筋暴起的东西上上下下都蹭了一会，才慢慢从上面含进去。一进去就塞得很满，是真的很满，腮帮子鼓起一团，文俊辉左右用力套弄几下，口水就收不住的顺着全圆佑的家伙往下流，他把舌头贴在顶端用力舔吻，就能尝到滚烫的腥咸的分泌物。  
“别吸。”  
全圆佑伸手摸摸他的脸颊，调整着把下面往喉咙里顶。这样文俊辉会有很强烈的干呕的冲动，但是每次收缩喉咙舒服的还是全圆佑，他能听见上面的人渐渐发出尽兴的沙哑低沉的喘息。他渐渐也觉得情动，伸手去摸自己下面。刚才全圆佑几乎把他摸出来，临门一脚突然刹车，这会轻轻重重的套弄几下那种快要射了的感觉又来了，文俊辉受不了的岔开腿，把下面贴在床单上来回磨蹭。  
他的腰本来就细，盈盈白嫩的一截，靠下的位置有两个色情的腰窝。这会用着力，腰部的肌肉随着动作时隐时现，带着韧劲，窄腰有节奏的舒展又拱起，全圆佑只看了几眼就觉得眼角发红，把人拎起来往床上一掼，面对面的就压上去。

“你干嘛嗯唔！”  
叫了一声嘴巴就被叼住了，全圆佑像是几百年没吃生肉的野兽，里里外外啃了个干净，大手蓄着力，画着圈的在胸膛腰腹上揉搓，几轮下来文俊辉身上都是通红的指印。再往下全圆佑也不客气，张嘴就把文俊辉下面含进去。  
这一口含得极深，文俊辉嘤咛一声只觉得顶端一点液体就不受控制的流出去了，再稳一稳心神，就感觉下面被照顾得很好，茎身和头部不断被舔舐，全圆佑的手还在他的会阴和后面来回抚摸，文俊辉几重刺激下根本抵挡不了，两只手攥着全圆佑的头发哭出声来，“圆佑、圆佑、要出来了呜……”

全圆佑抬起头，两只手合握住用力揉搓起来，“这次准你射了。”

文俊辉也顾不上克制了，在喘一口气眼前一白，胯部在空中抽搐着痉挛几下，泄了全圆佑一手。

在清醒过来时已经被人抵住了后面，全圆佑半天没有解放的东西硬邦邦在后面浅浅戳刺，粘液粘的一塌糊涂。看见文俊辉缓过来了就抬高他的腰部，一鼓作气的插进去。  
太顺利了，前戏很充足全圆佑一干到底。文俊辉几乎一瞬间就被操开了，两条腿下意识就往全圆佑后腰上盘。全圆佑两手用力扒开文俊辉的腿根，一下比一下用力的撞进去，咬着牙在文俊辉耳边说，“小家伙别咬那么紧。”  
文俊辉眼泪控制不了的顺着眼角往下滑，被顶的连话也说不完整，“我、我没有……呃你、慢点……圆圆、求你慢、呃点——”他不久前发泄过的前面又渐渐立起来，直挺挺的贴在小腹上，一个劲淌水。  
全圆佑箍着他的胯，快速的摆动下腰，交合处发出清脆的撞击声和一些意味不明的粘液水声。文俊辉招架不住，两只手死死抓住床单，指关节用力到泛白，但是身上的人还觉得不够，变着角度顶来顶去，粗壮的东西蛮横的蹭过每一寸敏感的内壁，接着又把他捞起来，面对面抱在怀里往上顶，他像坐着船，在浪里上下颠簸，两只手逐渐搂住全圆佑的脖子，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在对方的颈窝里求饶。  
“呜呜、太深、太深了……”

话没说完，他只靠后面的刺激被干射了一次。

全圆佑忍过后面高潮时剧烈的收缩，抽出还未释放的下体，伸手拍拍文俊辉光裸的脊背，“还有力气吗，能站起来吗？”文俊辉还迷糊着，讷讷的就点了头，然后就被从床上抱起来面朝墙压住了，一条腿被拉起来抵着墙压成一字马的样子。他想回头看，全圆佑不停息的从下面滑腻腻的又探进来。  
后入非常紧，文俊辉只觉得头皮发麻，大腿根也有了痉挛的感觉。肩膀一痛，全圆佑低吼着咬住他白嫩的肩头，衔住一块肉磨牙。文俊辉疼，手伸到后面去摸全圆佑还没完全塞进去的下面。粗壮滚烫的一截，还有有些扎手的毛发，他连带着下面的卵蛋捏了几下，全圆佑就松了口，鼻尖贴着他的耳后威胁。  
“还敢撩拨，明天不想起床了？”  
“你也、没打算悠着来嘛。”  
全圆佑低低的笑起来，“还有力气顶嘴，看来是我不够努力了。”

后面人的动作凶狠了不少，大手捏住他的后颈在墙上按牢了就开始用力抽插。全圆佑这段时间健身房不是白去的，腰腹力量大了不少，文俊辉被顶着不受控制的往墙上贴，一条腿很快支撑不住，软软的就要倒下去，又被全圆佑箍着腰拉起来。  
“没力气了？”  
男人当然不能认输，文俊辉剩的一点力气就用来挺着腰，后面人欺上来他就往后送，双方作用下几次抽送进行的格外到位，文俊辉看不见后面，但他猜屁股腿根肯定都是红红的一片，全圆佑撞得毫无保留，他简直觉得再深一点就要顶到肺了，用力时男人轻微的震颤让他迷恋，他忍不住的就张嘴叫出声来，嗯嗯啊啊不成句子，从喉咙里挤出一些没有意义的哼哼。

全圆佑做的兴奋，他发现顶的深了那人就会叫出来，再搅一搅叫的声音腻的能拐到天上去。他带着巧劲顶他，文俊辉就克制不住的叫，嗓子有点哑了，渐渐力气也没了，叫的声音里大半都是喘气，急了就像哭声，像在撒娇。

等到终于抱紧人内射出来，文俊辉贴着的墙壁早就沾了一滩湿湿黏黏的东西。文俊辉腰也酸腿也疼，全圆佑刚把他的腿放下来，后面一些刚刚射进去的东西就点点滴滴往外流，文俊辉被这种类似失禁的感觉搞得无比羞耻，偏偏也没力气教训人，只能瞪着蓄满了泪水的红眼眶骂。  
“禽兽。”

禽兽不知道，禽兽很舒服，禽兽揽着他的腰把他放到床上去。

这一场做得太凶狠，文俊辉倒在床沿起不来，两条腿像散架了一样根本合不拢。全圆佑在一边躺了一会，喘着气靠过来又往他下面摸。  
“嗯，你，没完了！”  
全圆佑理直气壮，“没戴套，下面帮你弄出来。”说着手指就伸进去。

文俊辉没猜错，果然下一秒全圆佑又顶进来了，这一次只觉得更加温暖缠绵，磨了两下又是一身汗，全圆佑深深地埋在里面小幅度的摆动，他大约是找到了他自己的敏感点，就这那个角度来回摆胯，上面两只手就在文俊辉胸前揉捏。  
文俊辉累得不行，困意里那个人勤勤恳恳在他身上煽风点火，他也就克制不住的又揽上去跟着再来一发。  
男朋友技术太好不是好事，文俊辉被顶的一颠一颠的想，再这么做下去他得折寿。

“嗯、说好、这是最后、一次！”  
全圆佑搂着他亲的缠绵。  
“嗯，最后亿次。”


End file.
